


The perfect date

by guren666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ripped off an episode of Winx Club without shame, because why not, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Muffet take the matter into their hands and set up Grillby and Sans on the much needed first romantic date. How will it turn out? Underswap AU Sansby, because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect date

The perfect date

Sans was feeling a bit down after the last reset (when Chara realized they were doing something horribly wrong) and Papyrus enlisted help from friends. Currently, Sans was outside his station and the taller of skelebrothers opened the front door for Asgore, Chara, Alphys, Muffet and Undyne. "Good day to you all. Have a seat and I'll explain why I called you here."

They sat down, confused with the sudden call. Asgore spoke up as first. "Papyrus, I don't see Sans anywhere. Is something wrong with him?"

Papyrus nodded. "You guessed it right. I don't know what's going on, but I caught my bro staring into the distance with dreamy eyes and we all know what that means."

"Oh, who's the lucky one?" Muffet inquired. "Ah, I wasn't sure, but every time I mention Grillby, he suddenly changes the topic or finds an excuse to go outside."

Asgore gasped and Alphys eyed Undyne. "Huh, the punk got some moxie at last. So, he should 'fess up! Nothing like a straightforward confession gets the heart beating!" She exclaimed and Undyne turned red. "Alphys, you and Undyne aren't the same like my bro or Grillby. They are both too shy and in my bro's case – too innocent. We may have to … set them up on a romantic night out."

Muffet got the general idea. "So, a date. Let me arrange it, dearie. At my parlor, The Muffet's they'll have the most romantic date ever."

She didn't convince everyone. "How are we to get them agree to meet on a date? I don't like tricking the punk, even if it's a good cause." Alphys said and Undyne energetically nodded. "Uh – uh!"

Muffet crossed legs on the sofa. "Who said anything about tricking them? I'll take care of persuading Grillby. He needs to man up. He's been at my place lately and I saw him secretly glancing at Sans now and then. As their mutual friend, I feel obliged to help them get together and help in the first stage."

Papyrus stood up, hands in pockets. "Good. Then I'll tell my bro. When are they to meet?"

"I think sometime late at night. I'll give them privacy. How about eleven o'clock?"

"Sounds good. Then, let's get to it. I've got to find Sans now. He should be around ColdSea..."

They all excused themselves and Muffet went off to meet Grillby.

Muffet found her friend at her place, as she suspected. She touched his shoulder and he was startled. "Wah! It's you. I am just taking a break, then I'll go back to work."

The spider walked behind the bar and mixed up a drink for Grillby. "On the house, you will need it for what I am about to tell you."

Grillby stared at her and the glass of fire whisky. "Um.. thanks. So, what's the talk about?" He prodded, taking a sip. "You and Sans." He spurted out and Muffet cleaned the counter with one of her free arms. "Grillby. I am your friend and Sans', but this pinning without taking action must stop. Did you ever think he's as shy about it as you are?"

He looked away, embarrassed that Muffet found out. "It's not that easy. I don't know if he feels the same about me."

Muffet banged her fists on the bar counter and some of patrons shifted nervously, but soon the loud conversations resumed and Muffet grabbed hold of Grillby's clothes. "Listen up. You two are adorable together and I already promised to Papyrus you will go on a date with Sans tonight. You WILL go." She said threateningly, but then she let go and the fire elemental stared at his friend who magicked up her best smiles like nothing happened. "I... appreciate the initiative, but I think you're not doing this only for me... you have a thing for Papyrus?"

She choked and masked it with a giggle, but Grillby knew better. Still, it was nice of her. Truth is, he's been aching lately to tell the skeleton about his innermost feelings, but it was harder than it looked. The times they were alone, Sans got all evasive and soon left, before Grillby could convince him to stay longer.

In a sense, Muffet was right. "I'll go and meet him. Tell me the time and place."

"The meeting place is here, I'll find a secluded table for you two lovebirds. Time for date is eleven o'clock."

Eleven? Why, he's got a lot of time to prepare for the whole confession process. "I am in your debt. But I am horrible at these feelings things, all fire elementals are a bit awkward about it." Grillby muttered, wave of uneasiness washed over him and his friend smiled, winking. "Dearie, You just need to remember a few basic rules about taking a sweet other half on date."

The fire elemental adjusted his glasses. "Rules? Like what?"

"Like, don't talk so much about fire ants. I know you're a nerd, but he'll get really bored in the beginning and it will end in fiasco."

Grillby understood. No fire ants and talk about his sales. Got it. "Okay."

"And on your date, don't tell him a lot of jokes. He really hates puns, so steer clear of them."

It's not like he knew many jokes, but of well, he shrugged. "Not many jokes. No puns. Got it."

Muffet grinned and patted his shoulder. "Heads up! I'll see you later and don't forget what I told you." Grillby stood up from the stool and gave her a faint smile. "Thanks, Muffet. I have to go back now. See you later and thanks again."

His spider friend only nodded and watched as her friend left her establishment.

 

Five hours later, at ColdSea, Sans' sentry station...

 

Papyrus found his brother impatiently tapping and halted only when he saw his brother approaching. "Papyrus! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your own station?"

The taller of brothers approached and fished out a cigarette, setting it aflame with a match. "Sans. I need to have some brotherly talk with you right now."

Sans wasn't sure what this was about. A brotherly talk? "Is something going on, Papyrus?"

He baffed and then exhaled, looking at his brother. "Sans, I think you're in love with Grillby."

At the mention of Grillby and "in love," his adorable little brother blushed. "Oh my, P- Papyrus, haha, that's a crazy notion. We are only friends..." However, the notion of only being friends made the smaller brother slightly frown. Papyrus wasn't done. "It's not a foolish notion. Eye see... well, not really, but I can see he loves you, he just didn't find the courage yet to tell you."

Sans totally heard the stupid pun, but disregarded it. Papyrus will never change. "So, I gathered some helping hand. You'll be meeting with Grillby at Muffet's at eleven at night. She said she'll be very, very discreet."

The smaller of skelebros was ashamed that someone set up their date without his consent. "Do- does Grillby know?"

"Muffet said she'd tell him. Don't worry, he will show up. I have seen him making goo eyes at you. At first I did disapprove, but he's not a bad guy, so I figured I'll give him a chance. I want you to be happy, Sans. Lately, you've been in the dumps and little love would fix that. And who better than your long time crush?"

Sans' face burned up. "You... knew?! How long?"

"A couple of years."

"I... don't know what to do. I've never been on a date before." Papyrus went behind the station and grabbed hold of his little brother's right shoulder, smiling. "Okay, listen up. There are some rules you need to follow. First off, definitely talk about how you admire his work and mention yours slightly so the conversation doesn't stagnate at the beginning of date. That would be a premature end of your romantic night."

Sans raised his bony fingers close his heart. "That makes sense. Anything else?"

"I know guys like him – all shy – will go with the funny guy tactic on the first date, so be sure to laugh at all of Grillby's jokes."

"Even if they are not funny?" Sans asked his older and more experienced brother in these matters, clutching at the station desk. "Especially if they are not funny. Oh, and one last thing."

Papyrus took his phone which laid on the desk and clicked a few times there and there. "Huh? Hey! What if I get called?"

The older of skelebros gave him back the phone. "Don't worry, I just put it on mute. There. Now nothing can interrupt your romantic night out." He let go and winked at his fuming and blushing brother and walked away.

…. "That's what I am afraid of." Sans said, meeting face first with the wooden desk, slumping. Only two more hours before he meets with Grillby on d-d-date. He's getting really nervous about it. He wondered if Grillby was feeling this nervous ticking at the tip of spine like he did.

 

At Muffet's...

 

Sans was so nervous, he arrived much earlier and Muffet smiled at him sympathetically, but unfortunately, all the tables were taken, so they'll have to wait until someone leaves.

And Grillby still wasn't in sight. Sure, he came earlier, but what if he doesn't show up? Sans wouldn't blame him in the slightest.

Suddenly, a rush of breeze and the door opened abruptly and Grillby barged in with a bouquet of... flowers? The funny feeling was back, but he resorted to ignoring it and waved to his date who was looking around for him. "Grillby!"

The fire elemental was happy when he spotted Sans and waved back. "Sans! Hi! Sorry I'm late, I..." His speech was interrupted by a passing Lesser Dog and Grillby swiftly went out from its way. "I was waiting there over the entrance when-" He gesticulated energetically and didn't see Muffet with orders for one table – and things went flying. "Wooaah!" Grillby rushed to save Muffet from the fall, throwing the bouquet into air and Sans activated his gravity bend ability, bringing safely the orders, Muffet and Grillby to ground.

Muffet went about the order like she didn't have an almost accident.

Sans caught the bouquet and smelled it, smiling. "Thanks, Grillby." The confused elemental landed on solid ground and turned, sheepishly smiling at the skeleton, who was dressed differently than usual. He actually wore a formal attire for a diner. He was mesmerized momentarily. He's lucky someone this cute wants to be with him. Grillby adjusted his glasses, taking a better look at Sans. "Oh, you're welcome. Wow, Sans. You look really nice."

The skeleton giggled. "Thanks. You look nice, too. The black suit and orange vest look great on you. It's very fashionable." Sans said, also taking a peek at Grillby to adore his sweet fiery elemental.

In that moment Muffet came back. "There is a free table now. Come with me." Grillby and Sans glanced at each other and nodded, following after Muffet who led them to the only free table in the place. They sat down and the awkwardness loomed between them as each opened their mouth to say something, but only got a few syllables and then dropped it. The nervousness was cracking them both down.

Grillby tapped the table and Sans expectedly gazed at him, all the time smiling. Oh, that dazzling smile! Grillby was lost in it and the skeleton spoke up. "So... you know what you're gonna order from the menu?" Sans asked and Grillby, flabbergasted scratched his head. "Oh, I almost forgot to look at the menu." And he brought it up, gazing at Sans who radiated, no oozed with charm. And that's when things got a bit hairy. Grillby incidentally knocked over a fork and it fell down. "I'll get it!" Both said simultaneously and bent down, only to crack heads in a headbutt. "Ow! Sorry! It was my fault!" Sans said, sitting down on chair and looking anywhere but at the kneeling Grillby who was grabbing the fork.

"No, no, it was my fault."

Just remember what Muffet said. Don't talk about fire ants, no jokes and absolutely no puns, he thought to himself.

Sans playfully grinned, thinking about the advice Papyrus gave him. Talk about his work, laugh at jokes, Sans reminisced.

Sans was embarrassed and Grillby didn't fare much better as they sat down again. But they had to break through the ice. Sans cleared his throat and that got Grillby's attention. "So, Grillby."

"Yes, Sans?" The fire elemental blurted out.

"I was wondering, have you heard about the new breed of fire ants? And I simply love the sweets you make."

"Is, is that so? I am glad you like the sweets. And new breed? I don't know. I am actually not that interested into my work. It's just a living, like any other."

This was news to Sans. He thought Grillby knew everything there was to know about fire ants and now this... "You're not into that? Then what, for example?"

"Oh, you know, I started jogging and am picking up some muscle now and then."

Really? Then they have more in common than he thought! "Really? I like jogging, too! Papyrus is so lazy, he can't bother, so I usually go jogging with Alphys when she's in the mood... but oh, wait. Was that a joke? Ahahaha- haha!"

That knocked off the slight smirk off Grillby's face. He thinks it was a joke? But he really goes jogging... "Um, that wasn't meant to be a joke..."

"Uhm... sorry." Sans stopped laughing and went awfully quiet.

Muffet, who was looking at them from a distance, sighed. They are hopeless. Time for some intervention. She traipsed to their table. "So what can I get for you two lovebirds?" She asked, bringing out her pen and small order notebook.

Sans scanned the menu. "I'll have the spaghetti."

"Excellent choice. And for you?"She asked her friend who was panicking from the tension she managed to break by simply appearing. He was so glad she was here. Something to order? He didn't read it and didn't feel like there was need for it. Anything from here is good food. "I'll just have the first thing on the menu." He said gazing at the for some reason chuckling skeleton. Muffet raised an eyebrow. "Very good." She wrote down their orders and went to the kitchen, muttering. "So, that's one order of spaghetti and the today's special, dragon lava soup, extra spicy. Grillby likes spicy stuff? I didn't know."

Back with the duo on date, Sans stood up. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Grillby nodded, also standing up. "Sure."

"I'll be right back."

Grillby watched him go to the men's toilet and he hung head. This date wasn't going the right way. He needs to change things, to finally tell him how he feels. After a short while, the short skeleton came back and Muffet brought them their order. "Sans. Grillby." And went back to take care of her customers, leaving them alone once again. Sans began eating the deliciously looking spaghetti and the fire elemental observed the contents of his plate. It was some kinda soup? It was dark red. Wonder what's the flavor? He got a spoonful and put it in his mouth, immediately regretting it. It was so hot! "Spicy..." He was getting hotter by every second and Sans looked concerned. "Very spicy!" Muffet conveniently waltzed back with a uncorked bottle of hardcore alcohol. "How are you enjoying the dragon lava soup?"

Grillby shook head, unbelieving that him, a fire elemental could get this reaction from spicy stuff. That's why his parents didn't want to hear about spices...

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, HOOOT!"

Muffet took it as a compliment. "Thank you, dearie."

Grillby was panicking and Sans had to think quick – he doused him with wine they ordered when they came, but it had no effect. Sans frantically looked around and spotted the hardcore alcohol bottle on a nearby table. He stood on his feet, ran and grabbed it, tossing the liquid at Grillby.

He went up flames and the whole establishment looked at the fire show. The fires eventually died out and both the skeleton and elemental laughed. Grillby abandoned the soup and apologized to Muffet, ordering a set of spaghetti and they ate without any further incidents.

Sans felt like their date passed and nothing, nothing really happened. He wasn't sure if he should speak up or let Grillby do that. No, he can't leave it all up to the fire elemental. He loves him just as much.

They exited the restaurant and Muffet wasn't too happy that Grillby and Sans almost burned down a portion of her restaurant, but she let it slide. They are her friends, after all.

Outside, they wandered the night streets, each lost in their own little word of worries and insecurity. Sans bumped into a lone bench near Muffet's. No one was nearby. An ideal spot for them. "Grillbz, can we... sit down here?"

"Of course. I'd like to stargaze with you."

Stargaze? Sans looked up and he was in awe at the stars that were out. It was so beautiful. They settled down, but still there was a distance between them none dared to cross. Grillby remembered Muffet's words about manning up. She is right. Sans wouldn't have gone to the date if he didn't feel something for him.

He carefully brought his arms around Sans' smaller frame and the skeleton blushed deeply under the starry sky. "Gril-" The elemental interrupted him when he leaned closer and Sans' breathing got lost in his chest. "Sans. All the night, I've been meaning to tell you. To tell you how I feel about you."

Sans's eyes glinted with hope. "You... too?"

"Sans, I want to be with you. Not like a friend, but as my boyfriend, my partner. I love you." Grillby said, bringing their heads closer, but Sans wouldn't have it. He inserted a kiss on the elemental's mouth and he was struck like frozen on the spot.

"I love you, Grillby."

He loved him! Oh, how joyous! All those years, months, he worried over nothing! Sans crossed the few inches separating them and cuddled onto Grillby's chest, his gaze focused on the sky.

Grillby enjoyed the close company and inwardly thanking the insertion of Papyrus and it not for them, they'll still be doubting and unknowing of each other's love.

Someday, he should return the favor and bring the spider and tall skeleton together. But that was for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly ripped off an episode of Winx Club, season five, episode twenty one named The perfect date, just to let you guys know. I wanted to try writing some Underswap Sansby, but nothing came to mind until I re - watched some older episodes. There you go. n_n Anyone noticed the hinted Muffet x Papyrus? Yeah, my only non yaoi ship in Undertale fandoms. I guess that's it. I am a dirty sinner, so sorry.


End file.
